Finish What We Started
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Bella's tired of the life she lives beside her brother, she just wants something stable. Little does she know that playing the cello every morning will lead her to what she wants and needs the most.


Author's Note

Well… here we go again a very short one shot with Bella and Derek.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy! s

-Page Break-

Bella stood behind the blond as they entered the small town of Beacon Hills. Her eyes roamed over the town, wishing that everything could stop, that she could just stay in one place instead of running all over the world.

"I can smell your dread, love." Deucalion said his tone low and harsh.

Bella tilted her head, but didn't respond, didn't even flinch at the tone he was using. Most would, but she knew him better. She moved and walked past him, making her way across the street to a music shop that maybe just maybe had what she wanted.

She looked through the instruments, and stopped as she reached the string instrument area. She remembered the days that were simple, the ones were she had her own room. A place to set her belongings permanently, walls that were decorated with her mother's paintings. Music sheets that covered every available surface, and the collection of string instruments she had been practicing on since she was a girl.

She remembered the days were revenge never played a role in her life.

"If I purchase one of these for you, will it stop you from reeking of sorrow." A strong accent said behind her.

Bella turned her head, she reached out and took his hand in hers. Using his hand to sign to him what she wanted to say.

'It wouldn't hurt'

Deucalion smiled, "Well then, let's go get a store worker."

Bella gave a small smile, it was moments like these that she could almost see the man her brother used to be.

-Page Break-

Derek watched curiously from a window in his loft, like every morning at 8am, the girl across the street set up her instrument and began to play. Often, he could identify which songs she was playing, some were classics, others were modern day songs that she played.

Derek knew she always played for an hour, then she would head out to a coffee shop just down the corner. He knew this too well by now, his routine had changed for the sole purpose that he could hear her play.

"You're pathetic." Peter's voice said as he watched his nephew. "If you know where she's going, you should just go and say hello."

Derek stepped away from the window, "Shut up." He sighed and furrowed his brows. "We have to get back to work, we still need to find Cora, Boyd, and Erica."

Peter rolled his eyes and headed out of the loft, Derek didn't bother trying to figure out where he was going. An hour later Peter returned to the loft, and unceremoniously laid the girl Derek had been staring at on the couch. "Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas."

Derek sat up quickly, "Peter, what the hell is this? Why did you bring her up here?"

"She's with Deucalion." Peter said with smirk, more than pleased at himself. "I got that hunch when you were first attracted to her. Afterall, your track record isn't very good is it? I was proven right just now; his scent is all over her. I think we should use her as a trading tool."

Derek shook his head, "No…" He approached the girl and did instantly catch Deucalion's scent on her.

-Page Break-

Bella looked on at the two werewolves with wide eyes, she looked down to confirm that her legs and arms were tied to the chair. She analyzed the two wolves, obviously related, the blonde was far more dangerous than the other. The other though, he looked how she felt and she sympathized with him.

Bella met the blonde's eyes, as he stepped forward.

"I'm going to ask politely, where is he keeping them?" Peter questioned kneeling down in front of her.

Bella raised a single brow in question, where they unaware that she couldn't speak? Bella frowned and looked up at the ceiling, there was no sun coming from outside. It was dark, and so she knew Deuc had to have known there was something wrong. She took in a deep breath and returned her sight to the two in front of her.

As the blonde spoke, she moved her hands slightly against the ropes, no wolfsbane. That meant they didn't know what she was. She extended a claw as the blonde and the broody one began to argue, the blonde wanting to use some form of torture to get her to speak. She cut herself out of her binds and before both werewolves could stop her she was running full force out of the window of the loft.

She landed in a crouch in the middle of the sidewalk, she dusted herself off before looking back up at the two werewolves, she turned and walked across the street. She walked over to her apartment, quickly placing her cello into its case before grabbing her phone and walking out. She saw the two wolves across the street at the same time she felt the twins at her side.

"Deuc said to show them a lesson." Aiden announced, glaring over at the werewolves across the street.

Bella shook her head, 'I say let them be.' Bella signed to Ethan knowing he knew ASL where his brother didn't.

"Bella says no." Ethan responded grabbing Bella's cello. "Let's go, Aiden."

Aiden's eyes glowed red before he followed his brother and Bella.

Derek turned to Peter with a sigh. "You not only kidnapped someone in Deucalion's Alpha pack, but you foolishly assumed she wasn't a werewolf and was their emissary. And let's not forget that she can't physically speak. Good job, Peter."

-Page Break-

A week later Erica, Boyd and Cora showed up at his loft, their wounds were bandaged, and they were cleaned. A post it note with the simple word, sorry, was left on his door, but he knew the scent that the note held, and couldn't help thinking this was some sort of peace offering.

A few days later he heard it again, the soft hum of the cello. He raced over to his window and saw her there again playing the music he had grown to miss. He watched and when nine came around she didn't stop, she kept playing. Derek could hear the music of the cello throughout the day, not once had it stopped, and he was slightly worried there was something wrong with the girl across the street. When night came the music finally stopped and Derek looked out the window to see that the girl was no longer in front of her window.

"She fought with Deucalion." Cora announced behind her brother. "When she broke us out, she had to fight Deucalion to get to us. It wasn't play fighting either, they practically tore each other's heads off. I'm not exactly sure what they were saying to each other, but it wasn't nice."

Derek turned to his younger sister curiously, why would she tell him that. He glanced down at her bags. "Where are you going?"

"Who really knows?" Cora said with a shrug. "Just not here, it's not exactly the environment for me. Uncle Peter is taking me to the airport." Cora moved forward and hugged her brother. "I just thought I'd tell you that you deserved to be happy, so you know _try_."

Derek nodded, "Let me walk you out."

-LATER-

Bella opened the door to her apartment, she didn't bother to look through the peep hole. She leaned against the door crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this sort of situation.

Derek extended a coffee and a box of cupcakes towards her. "My apologies."

Bella raised a curious brow, but acceptee the offerings, she stepped aside allowing the werewolf entrance into her home.

She set everything down on her coffee table, gesturing for the wolf to take a seat across from her. She tilted her head and waited for him to speak again. When he didn't she reached for her phone and typed away, "Is there a reason you're apologizing? If I'm correct it was the blonde that kidnapped me."

Derek nodded, "Tensions were high, we were worried over the pack we lost to Deucalion. Thank you for setting them free, I realize it must've created a rift between you and Deucalion."

Bella frowned and typed away on the phone. "If you want to use me against him, it won't work. I'm loyal to my brother, despite his homicidal tendencies."

"He's your brother." Derek repeated a bit in shock.

Bella nodded and took a hold of her coffee taking a sniff to make sure there wasn't any wolfsbane inside of it.

Derek shook his head coming out of his thoughts. "I'm not trying to use you against him. That wasn't my plan, I just wanted to apologize for kidnapping you."

Bella nodded and typed again on her phone. "My brother kidnapped your pack, I think we're even."

Derek nodded and looked around the living room. His eyes fell on the cello that was sitting in the corner of the room. "I've heard you play. You were playing all day today."

Bella nodded, she glanced down at her fingers to see that the cuts were taking longer than necessary to heal. That was probably due to the lack of pack around.

"You played until you bled?" Derek questioned looking at her fingers.

Bella nodded, tears swelled in her eyes. Playing music was always something they did as a family, she remembered when her brother used to play the piano alongside her.

Derek stopped her as she went to type on her phone. "I know sign language. It was taught to us in grade school, you don't have to do that."

Bella nodded and moved her hands slowly. 'I got distracted, I didn't notice until it was too late.'

-Page Break-

Deucalion felt a white burning rage fill him as he saw his younger sister in a music store, with none other than Derek Hale standing beside her. It wasn't that they were around each other that bothered him, it was the fact that Derek had his arm around Bella's waist, and was currently whispering into her ear, and Bella was happy.

Deucalion's vision went black again as he couldn't sustain his sight for too long, but as he lost his sight he turned to walk in the other direction.

Bella looked to Derek with a smile, gesturing to the sheets of music. 'Choose one'

Derek sighed, and grabbed one and handed it to Bella. "Here, this one seems good enough."

'Adele' Bella signed with a raised eyebrow, 'Brooding and melodramatic, suits you.'

Derek rolled his eyes, "Sure, I'm the dramatic one."

'you are' Bella signed, moving and heading towards the cashier. Derek close behind her, he paid for her book, getting a small glare from her.

Derek thanked the cashier, and took Bella's hand and stepped outside. They both froze for a moment as they caught the familiar scent in the air. Bella gripped Derek's hand tightly in fear, 'We should get going.'

Derek nodded, "Are you scared of him?" Derek questioned quietly. "Are you scared he'd hurt you?"

Bella looked at Derek for a moment before shaking her head and quickly signed to him. 'scared for you'

"I was under the impression he wanted me alive and wanted for me to kill my pack and join his." Derek responded.

'Protective brother.' Bella signed with a frown. 'He'll hurt you.'

Derek nodded, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

-Page Break-

Bella approached Deucalion with red and swollen eyes. She could see the moment he sensed her as his shoulders tensed.

Deucalion scented the air and a low growl left him, "I'll rip his throat out, love, all you have to do is say the word."

Bella stepped forward and for the first time in years she hugged her brother holding onto him tightly as a wave of emotions passed through her. Since their parent's death, this was the first time in years that Deucalion allowed her to show weakness.

"I'll make him burn." Deucalion assured.

Bella stepped back taking her brother's hand in hers, she signed the words using his hand. "The Darach used him."

Deucalion sighed, "It seems we have some things to work on."

Bella nodded wiping her eyes. 'She's strong. Stronger than you and I.'

"She might be stronger love, but there's not many people who are smarter than me." Deucalion responded. "Let's get to work, I have some ideas."

Bella followed her brother a million things running through her head, but the image of Derek with another woman kept coming up, but she knew Derek. Knew that he wouldn't do that, knew the expressions on his face, and the one he had in that moment looked empty.

"I can smell your sorrow, love." Deucalion interrupted her train of thought. "Say the word and he'll die in this plan as well."

Bella smiled, because she knew her brother was coming back to his former self. She grabbed his arm and signed, 'no.'

-Page Break-

Bella stood beside her brother and her mind went dark as she saw Derek enter with Jennifer.

"How very American this is. Brother against brother." Deucalion said as Scott and Derek glared at one another.

'Mom was American.' Bella responded with a roll of her eyes. 'You are too.'

"Yes, but we've never tried to kill each other." Deucalion responded with a sigh, as he knew what his sister was going to say next. "Except for that incident a few months ago, but we've gotten over that now."

'You threatened to burn me alive.' Bella signed back with a roll of her eyes.

"Technicalities, love." Deucalion said, he folded up his cane and removed his jacket. "We're wasting time."

Deucalion moved launching himself at Jennifer at full force, completely ignoring Derek. Bella moved as Derek went to interfere, but Bella blocked his attack towards her brother and sent him flying back. Bella sent him a pleading look, but he had that look over his eyes that Bella knew meant he was far too gone.

Bella shifted as Derek did the same and fought against the older wolf as Deucalion dealt with Jennifer. Bella groaned out as she for a moment lost the upper hand and Derek sent her flying back. Bella kept Derek at bay, keeping him away from her brother and Jennifer.

Bella gasped out as the lunar Eclipse came and she wasn't as strong as before. She groaned out in pain as she, Derek and Scott were sent flying back. Bella's eyes watered and her hands trembled as she looked down at the wood she had been impaled on. Her mind was quickly losing focus as she was bleeding out, her mind focused on her brother as he screamed. She kept her gaze on him and noticed the moment his sight returned, she kept her gaze fixated on him and when he turned to her, she smiled despite the pain.

Very slowly she signed to him. 'Love you.' She coughed slightly and felt the blood that began to spill out of her mouth. 'Sorry.'

Once Jennifer was distracted Deucalion rushed over to his sister. He cupped her cheek, and could feel her getting unnaturally colder as the seconds passed. "A few more minutes, love." Deucalion whispered. "A few more minutes and you can heal."

Bella smiled warmly, she reached for her brother's hand, and as she had done many times before she signed a message to him. 'Happy'

Deucalion felt his heart ache, as his sister leaned into his touch, and her eyes drifted shut ad he knew in that moment she was gone. A burning rage filled him and without hesitating he approached Jennifer and ripped her apart. Afterall, no one could hurt his little sister and get away with it.

Deucalion could notice the moment the hold Jennifer had on Derek disappeared, and slowly Derek turned and noticed Bella's lifeless body. Deucalion stepped away and stepped towards Bella. He pulled the wood that had caused her death out and threw it aside. Deucalion felt tears swell in his eyes, he hadn't cried when his father died or when his mother passed a year later. But his little sister was different, she loved him despite his murderous tendencies. She stood by his side throughout his entire life, and now she was gone.

Deucalion bent down and lifted his sister in his arms, cradling her softly in his arms.

"Where are you taking her?" Derek questioned with a strangled voice.

Deucalion looked at his sister and sighed. "I believe it's time I take her home. Put her to rest beside our parents, it's what she would've wanted."

Deucalion went to walk out but paused at the entrance. "For whatever it's worth, Mr. Hale, you made her happy."

-Page Break-

Derek stared at the cello that stood by his bed, he had taken it from Bella's apartment the night of her death. He wanted something of hers, something he could use to remember her. He hadn't seen or heard from Deucalion in months. He ran his finger down the side of the cello and could catch the faint smell of her scent that still clung to the instrument. He worried that one day soon he would no longer be able to smell her on it anymore.

He stood needing to clear his mind a bit, if he stared at the cello any longer he was sure his mood would become much more solemn than usual. He moved and went to look out of the window, taking in the quiet street. His eyes glanced over to the apartment that he knew far too well, but his breath stopped as he saw a familiar figure standing at the window, looking out into the street.

He couldn't stop himself as he rushed out of his loft and made his way down the street.

Bella sighed and turned to her brother who was looking through a magazine on the couch. As if sensing her stare, he turned to look up at her, 'Did I really live here?'

"You did, love." Deucalion responded with a smirk. "You even had a boyfriend, he lived across the street."

Bella's eyebrows rose in surprise. 'And you didn't kill him?'

Deucalion laughed, "I thought about it, but it wasn't meant to be."

Bella smiled, and scented the air, 'Is that his scent?'

Deucalion nodded in confirmation. "Are we just going to sit around here all day? The point of this trip was to try and get your memory back, and if you haven't gotten anything from here we should continue on."

Bella shook her head, 'Feels like home.'

Deucalion sighed but didn't respond, he wasn't particularly pleased at the idea of bringing her back to the town where she died, but Bella wanted her memory back and he was sure Derek Hale would be the key to getting it back. As he suspected the werewolf in question was already at the door. "There's someone at the door, love."

Bella stood and headed over to the door and opened it without looking through the peephole. She met the eyes of a man she felt she knew. Without any thought she moved forward embracing the man in a warm embrace.

Deucalion sighed and stood, "I saw a coffee shop not that far away, I'll be there if I'm needed." He brushed past the two and made his way out the building.

Bella smiled and pressed her hand to Derek's chest laying over his heart.

"You're alive." Derek whispered, his hand coming up to cup her cheek to make sure she was there.

'Magic.' Bella signed with a smile. 'Couldn't remember, not until now.'

Derek moved and hugged her, pulling her tightly to him and taking in the comforting scent that could only belong to her. She would never be able to get rid of him now.


End file.
